FuturArcher
by Mercury Freelancer
Summary: I love Futurama and Archer. They are both such fun series. People have compared the two, saying they have pretty similar characters. So I thought, why not make a crossover? Join me as the world of tomorrow and the past collide in my first ever Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

FuturArcher Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama or Archer. I'm just a fan of both.

Year: 19XX

Location: New York City

Young delivery boy Philip J. Fry, a pizza delivery boy with orange hair and a red jacket, arrives at a rather run down and dirty laundromat.

"Hello! Delivery for," Fry says while he pulls out a piece of paper, "U.R Fat? Ah crud."

"Bwahahaha! Told ya he would say it." Said by a man in a suit to an overweight blonde female as they arise out from their hiding space behind the register counter.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now cough up the 12.50." Fry demands, annoyed.

"Sure I-12.50!? What kind of Blue Shirt pizza delivery service are you working for!?" The man in the suit yells.

"…uh, what?" The blonde woman says to the man in the suit.

"The Blue Shirts, or officially the Army Comrades Association, a far right organization formed in the Free State of Ireland who sent soldiers to fight as nationalists in the Spanish Civil War. Dammit Pam, read a book!" Exclaimed the man in the suit.

Fry and Pam stay silent for a minute awkwardly exchanging glances.

"So, you don't want the pizza?" Askes Fry.

"No, ugh, just come upstairs. I don't have that kind of cash on me." Says the man in the suit.

"Yeah, because you shoved it down a strippers thong and then some." Pam says, mockingly.

"Shut it Pam!" The man in the suit commands.

Fry follows the man and the suit and Pam confused to a set of dryers. The man in the suit bangs on them and reveals a hidden elevator.

"Woah." Says Fry in amazement.

"If you like that, wait till you see the shit up there." Pam tells Fry.

The three enter the elevator and take it upstairs while the dryers go back to their original position. The elevator arrives and the doors open up to a rather tall yet attractive woman and a man wearing a sweater vest chasing a man with a beard in his underwear carrying a cylinder around a rather business looking office.

"Dammit Krieger! I will kill you!" The woman shouts to the half-naked bearded man.

"If you would just let me explain Lana I-!" Krieger shouts back.

"Give me back my shoes!" The man in the sweater vest interrupts.

"Cyril! Just listen to-," before Krieger can finish his he bumps into Fry, causing the cylinder and the pizza to go flying.

"AH!" Lana and Cyril exclaim.

The cylinder falls into the man in the suit's hands while the pizza hits the floor.

"Woah, nice catch A-," "Sterling Mallory Archer! What in GOD's name are you-," An older woman holding a glass of some kind of alcohol with ice interrupts Krieger and yells at the man in the suit until she notices the pizza box on the floor and the red haired, red jacketed boy.

"Oh, who are you?" The woman askes in a light tone that still somehow comes off as menacing.

"Oh, I'm Fry." He says, nervously. "Uh, I delivered that pizza that is now on the floor. They brought me up here because they were low on cash, but…"

"Ah, I see." The woman says in the same tone.

Before anyone could say another word, the woman bashes Fry over the head with her glass, causing him to black out. Fry wakes up back in his apartment.

"Uhg *double lip smack* what? Where am I?" Fry looks around semi-franticly. "In my apartment? Was that all just a dream?" He repositions himself on the side of his bed and a splitting headache hits him. "OW! Oh man. What happened last night?" As he gets up a beer bottle falls out of his sheets. Fry picks it up, examines it and says "That most have been some crazy night." His alarm goes off. "Oh crap I'm late for work!" He quickly dresses and runs out the door.

"Think he'll remember?" Archer asks the elderly woman next to him, watching from across the street in a trench coat as Fry runs franticly to his job.

"You insult me. He doesn't seem like that smart of a boy at all and he seems to have a very short attention span. Common among the youth today." The elderly woman says.

"That's good." Archer says.

"Now never do something that stupid ever again. Bringing a civilian up to our secret HQ, you total idiot." The woman says belittling Archer.

"What, I… uh, yes mother." Archer says in compliance.

"Good boy."

The two walk off.


	2. Chapter 1: Special Top Secret Delivery

Chapter 1: Special Top Secret Delivery

Disclaimer: If you have not watched Archer, ISIS does not refer to the 'Islamic State In Syria' it refers to the spy agency in the Archer series known as the "International Secret Intelligence Service." I do NOT support the real ISIS in any way nor do I have any connection to them.

Location: New New York, Planet Express

Year: 30XX

The crew of Planet Express are all in the conference room. Fry is picking his nose, Leela is openly being disgusted by Fry's nose picking, Bender is drinking alcohol he stole from a homeless guy, Amy is brushing her hair, Zoidberg is wondering if Fry will let him eat his booger, Hermes is reading boring stuff out loud but no one is paying attention, Nibbler is sleeping at Leela's feet and Scruffy is reading the newest issue of Babes Gone Mild. Suddenly, the doors open and Professor Farnsworth walks in with a crate.

"Good news everyone!" Farnsworth exclaims "Today you will be making a delivery to the International Spy Museum, and I'll be coming with you!"

"Why are you coming with us professor?" Fry askes, and if you're wondering, he's not digging for gold anymore.

"You think we can't handle some stupid delivery to some stupid museum on our own?" Bender says in an accusatory yet lax tone.

"Yes," Farnsworth says from experience, "but that's beside the point. The reason I'm going is because of the exhibit that this package is going to. Within this box holds the symbol for the greatest international spy agency known to mankind!"

"Who's that?" Leela askes genuinely curious and glad Fry stopped picking his nose.

"MI6?" Hermes guesses.

"Spork?" Amy guesses.

"IMF?" Bender guesses.

"The Rebel Alliance?" Fry guesses.

"That's not even a spy agency you dolt!" Farnsworth snaps at Fry. "No, this is the logo for-"

Suddenly for no reason, the crate falls over and reveals a sign light blue and white sign with the letters ISIS in the center and the words 'International Secret Intelligence Service" written around it.

"Is-Is?" Fry try's to pronounce.

Farnsworth whacks Fry on the back of the head. "No you simpleton! This says ISIS. It stands for the 'International Secret Intelligence Service."

"Yeah, the readers already got that geezer." Bender says, braking the fourth wall. Thanks Bender. "No prob Merc."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Fry wonders.

"It obviously should." Hermes says. "ISIS was one of the worst spy agencies ever! They were full of idiots who constantly argued with one another and turn simple missions into utter disasters. They were about as subtle as a train wreck carrying fine china."

"How could they call themselves the International _Secret_ Intelligence Service if they kept up messing up?" Amy askes.

"That's the point I'm getting at, everyone knew who they were! Their allies, enemies and even social media." Hermes pulls up new articles and stories on ISIS and displays them on the giant computer monitor. "In fact, for a while they didn't even work for the government. For a time they went rogue and started dealing drugs, but they failed to even do that!"

"Why does this sound all too familiar to me…" Leela says sarcastically as she rolls her eye to look at Fry, Bender and Zoidberg trying fruitlessly to get the sign back into the- *crash*

"Woops" Fry says after he just dropped the sign.

"Uhhh." Leela sighs. Hang in there Leela.

"Yes they were a bunch of psychopathic lunatics, but they had a doctor who made inventions a lot like mine. Some were physical enhancements while others were more like doomsday devices, and I wanted to check some of them out." Farnsworth explains.

"A doctor who did physical enhancing you say?" Zoidberg says curiously, "I think I will join you as well to see what kind of a surgeon he was."

"I'm coming too." Hermes exclaims, "Seeing as how you already damaged the merchandise, I still want the full payment."

"Guess I'll tag along too." Amy says.

"Fine" Leela says, slightly irritated. "Load up what's left of the cargo and everyone get on the ship."

The sign is duct taped back together and put on the Planet Express Ship, the team gets on board and the rocket lifts off to the museum.


End file.
